(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact absorbing system for a vehicle steering column, and more particularly, to an impact absorbing system for a vehicle steering column, which allows a curling plate to effectively absorb impact by applying a curling plate guide over an existing curling plate.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a steering system is designed to transmit torque generated by a driver to the wheels of a vehicle. The steering system includes a steering wheel installed near a driver's seat, a steering shaft connected to a steering wheel, and a tube installed around the steering shaft which supports the steering shaft.
In the event of a collision, the steering column can reduce injury to the driver by absorbing impact through the molding force of a capsule, frictional force between inner and outer tubes, and deformation of the wheels.
Conventional steering columns typically absorb impact through the molding force of capsules mounted on a mounting plate. In addition, secondary impact absorption is achieved through frictional force between an inner tube and an outer tube.
However, the above-described conventional steering columns are difficult to design since the number and thickness of molded capsules need to be adjusted in order to set the molding force of the capsules. Furthermore, design changes to adjust the friction force between the inner and outer tubes are costly.
In addition, since the mounting plates are divided into an upper mounting plate and a lower mounting plate, vibrations are transmitted to the steering wheel when the vehicle is idling or traveling at high speeds. Furthermore, since the structure of the lower mounting plate is weak, it may become deformed during the assembly process.
In conventional motor-driven power steering columns, the presence of the electric motor not only significantly increases vibrations to the steering wheel, but also reduces the amount of available space for absorbing energy upon impact due to the reduced collapsible section of the steering column.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.